The Hunger
by supercrazygirllol
Summary: This story is based on Damon & Bonnie's relationship as it grows and develops into love. RATED M: SMUT, LANGUAGE, & LEMON WARNING!


****The Hunger****

****Ok so this story is based on the relationship of Bonnie & Damon from Vampire Diaries :) Hope you like it!****  
><strong>****This story takes place after Damon shows up to Mystic Falls to annoy his brother and to get Katherine out of the tomb. He knew Bonnie was a witch and Bonnie didn't really like Damon but had some trust for him.******

****-BREAK-BREAK-BREAK-BREAK-BREAK-BREAK-BREAK-BREAK-****

Bonnie walked around in the woods behind her house, she stopped at the fringe of a clearing looking at it in the moonlight, the crickets were singing but she could barely hear them. She watched as moths flew through the clearing with a soft smile until she realized the silence had become deadly, menacing. It hummed in her ears with the beat of her own blood. And she couldn't help imagining what might come screaming out of it at any moment. The snap of a twig exploded through her like gunfire. She spun toward it, eyes and ears straining. But there was only darkness and silence. Fingers touched the back of her neck. Bonnie whirled again, almost falling, almost fainting. She was too frightened to scream. When she saw who it was, shock robbed all her senses and her muscles collapsed. She would have ended up in a heap on the ground if he hadn't caught her and held her straight. "You look frightened," Damon said softly.

Bonnie shook her head. She didn't have a voice yet. She though she still might faint. But she tried to pull away just the same. Damon didn't tighten his grip, but he didn't let go. And struggling did about as much good as trying to break a brick wall with bare hands. She gave up and tried to calm her breathing as she looked at Damon with confusion in her eyes 'Why was he in the woods behind her home?' she thought wildly.

Damon looks at Bonnie as she soon gives up struggling. He raises an eyebrow, "Why are _you out here this time at night? You never know what's lerking around in the woods..." Damon says with a smirk. He hears Bonnie's heart still beat fast as he looks at her. He was almost tempted to bite Bonnie's exposed neck, but he knew she would have vervain on her and in her system all the time._

Bonnie let out a weak laugh, finally found her voice and said, "I couldn't sleep...I'm scared of going into another trance again and then maybe not waking up in time to stop it...May I ask why your in my woods?" she raised a brow then looked down at her short and low-cut night dress, 'Huh? Since when do I go in the woods in my PJ's?' she thought. "Or maybe I was sleep walking?" she looked back up into his dark eyes feeling the pull in them and she realized that she didn't have vervain on her and that she hadn't ever gotten it in her system yet when she was supposed to...

Damon shrugs and finally loosens his grip and lets go of her when she finally speaks. "Well I was looking for a meal until I saw you sitting on the ground." He shrugs lightly. Damon takes in a whiff of Bonnie's scent and realizes she doesn't have vervain. He smirks slightly. "Maybe you were..." His eyes slowly move down to her neck, seeing a small innocent vein, almost taunting his hunger to drink from her. Damon feels his fangs get sharper at the thought of drinking Bonnie's blood. 'She had to taste just as good as she smelled.' Damon thought as he looks back up into Bonnie's eyes.

Bonnie didn't flinch or scream, she knew he wouldn't kill her and she also knew she'd probably be saving someone's life tonight. "Oh all right..." she mumbled giving into his spell and pull and she pushed back her curls leaving quite a bit of her skin exposed and her heart started beating fast again, not in fear but curiosity and excitement.

Damon doesn't question Bonnie's reaction, just focusing on the hunger now. Damon leans in and sinks his fangs into Bonnie's neck and suck her blood slowly, letting the taste sink it. It tasted amazing and it feels great from Bonnie because she wasn't being force being bit. He lets her warm blood slide down her throat slowly as his face changes; his veins around his eyes coming out. He drinks a lot. Soon Bonnie passes out and falls into his arms. He pulls away as his hunger subsides. He gently lifts her into his arms and he moves vampire speed back to the boarding house. He had never been invited into Bonnie's house so he couldn't take her there. Damon takes her into the guest bedroom at the boarding house and lays her down gently on the soft silk sheets. Quietly he walks out of the room, leaving her there. Stefan, Damon's brother, was with Elena, Stefan's girlfriend, that night so Damon was there alone with Bonnie. Damon just walked into his room as drowsiness hits him. He strips down to nothing but is boxers and he lies down in bed, closing his eyes and drifting asleep.

Bonnie's parents were out of town and her sister was with her fiancé on a vacation, so no one would freak if they found her gone so late at night. Bonnie rolled over weakly from the loss of blood, and let dreams flow through her mind as she slept, and the dream went over the time she and Damn had been alone in the woods and how his eyes had looked when they stared into hers, full of hunger, curiosity, taunt, charming...and exotic.

Damon stayed still in his sleep and he dreamt about biting Elena and Bonnie both. They both had some of the best blood Damon has ever tasted. Bonnie soon woke up in the middle of the night from the cold wind coming in from the open window in her room.

Bonnie shivered, opening her eyes slowly and tiredly, she looked around blinking rapidly and instantly realizing she wasn't in her room. She sat up carefully and her head spun, she ignored it, her focus was on shutting the window then crawling back into the soft bed and falling asleep again. She got to her feet and stumbled over to the window and shut it, she stood by it for a moment squinting her eyes, and she saw something move. Out of no where something transparent charged at the window, scaring Bonnie, this time she screamed, high and shrill at the top of her lungs.

Damon soon woke up from a loud shrill scream. He knew it was Bonnie so vampire speed he runs into the guest bedroom to get her.

Bonnie whirled around and launched herself into Damon's arms, tears started streaming down her cheeks, "Something's out there..." she mumbled against his chest, breathing heavily and her head hurt, "It wants to kill me..." she barely whispered, she could still feel it's presence lurking outside, deadly and menacing, threatening anything to come out.

Damon flinches slightly as Bonnie throws herself into his arms. Carefully, as if being a controlled to do it, he pulls her close and keeps his arms around her. Damon couldn't feel any presence outside. He looks out the window, not seeing anything. "I don't see it..."

Bonnie looked up at him her eyes wide and cheeks coated with tears, "It's there. It is and waiting..." she shuddered then buried her face in his chest again. "Please believe me Damon." she whispered. Bonnie was a Druid and she could sense things with her Powers, it was her sixth sense.

Damon gently rubbed Bonnie's back "Okay...what should I do?" Damon wasn't sure. He believes her but he still couldn't see it. He bites his bottom lip.

Bonnie trembled again, she didn't want to be left alone for the rest of the night or ever, because whatever it was it wanted to kill her. "Don't leave me alone..." she whispered softly so her voice wouldn't shake from her trembling.

"Okay..." Damon whispers softly. He pulls you over to the bed beside him. He whispers again. "Go to sleep Bonnie, at least try to. I'll be here."

Bonnie nodded, her breathing calmed down some and she sniffed wiping her eyes, she looked at the bed feeling cold again and shivered.

Vampire speed, Damon closes the window and sits back next to Bonnie in a flash. He looks at her, hearing her breathing and her heartbeat slow down.

"Thank you." She said as she watched him, after a bit she yawned and curled up close to Damon, closing her eyes as she slowly drifted to sleep.

Damon caressed her hair lightly as he sat there in silence. He heard noises outside but he didn't dare look out there.

Bonnie was faintly aware of the touch of Damon's hand on her hair as she drifted deeper into her sleep, dreaming of nothing, she didn't want to risk anything.

Damon watches Bonnie as she sleeps, not wanting to fall asleep because that thing could get inside the house. He didn't want to risk it if it was after her.

The creature stood with some of it's others into the woods close to the boarding house, watching the window they had seen the girl in and listening for the man to fall asleep, waiting for their chance to go after the girl, she was the one they had to be rid of so then they would be whole.

Damon rested his head on the wall, looking at the ceiling, trying not to fall asleep as he continues to caress her manually still.

Bonnie sniffs and nuzzles her cheek against Damon's side as she curls up smaller, she looked small and fragile, like a porcelain doll, her skin was paler than normal from the blood loss and her dark brown hair made it look even paler then it really was. Instead of dreams, she pondered on memories that always made her smile, as she did so the one that kept flashing by was the one of Damon feeding from her, she smiled in her sleep but it was a sly, seductive smile that danced on her lips.

Damon looks down at her as he sees her seductive smile. He smiles as well and kisses her head gently and closes his eyes, just taking in her scent for a moment.

Bonnie felt the faint pressure on her head and she couldn't think or anything but she let her head tilt back little so that it rested on his shoulder and she was pressed closer to him. The creatures paced for a little bit longer, but then they fell back and went off to somewhere else, but before they left they all growled menacing and loud, warning that they weren't going to give up.

Damon sucked in her scent a little bit more before he tilted his head back against the wall, this time closing his eyes and eventually drifting asleep

The rest of the night went by peacefully and harmless, the sun shined through thick clouds, and lit the room dimly. It woke Jessica and Damon very slowly.

****-BREAK-BREAK-BREAK-BREAK-BREAK-BREAK-BREAK-BREAK-****

Bonnie wakes up first. Damon remains asleep sitting up, leaning against the wall which looks pretty uncomfortable.

Bonnie peeked up at Damon through her lashes and pouted, he looked uncomfortable. She slowly got up and carefully noticing his arms were around her still, she slid out carefully and let him slump over on the pillows since she was too weak to pull him down onto them. While Damon slept longer she found some clothes in one of the dressers, so she grabbed a long silk blouse and a pair of black leggings and a towel, she found the bathroom and started the shower, thinking she'd clean up considering she was in the woods last night. Bonnie paused in front of the mirror, her eyes were locked on her reflection, she noticed how she looked paler and her eyes had dark circles under them and her hair was messed up, her eyes looked darker then their usual lapis lazuli blue, she looked along her neck and found the two marks Damon had made, dark scarlet against her skin, she thought she would be horrified that he had bitten her, but she wasn't instead it brought excitement and even more curiosity to her.

Damon sleeps for about another hour. He wakes up by the sound of the shower running. He realizes he's laying down now and is still in his boxers. So he gets up and goes in his room. He changes into a black v-neck shirt that shows his abs, black tight jeans, and black leather shoes. He heads downstairs and pours a glass of scotch and takes a sip, leaning against the counter as he looks at the floor. He soon hears Bonnie finish up in the shower.

Bonnie stepped out of the shower and dried off quickly and changed into the top and leggings, she dried her hair as much as she could then brushed it and tied it up fixing her bangs then she left the room with out looking at her reflection and she walked downstairs without thinking about where Chase was, some how she already knew before she walked into the kitchen and saw him, she leaned against the entryway, feeling weakened and beat after walking down the stairs, she looked at him.

Damon looks up at her. "Morning." He says plainly as he takes another sip of his scotch. He crosses his arms as he looks at her.

Bonnie made a small nod and kept looking at him, she didn't know what else to do so she looked Damon over, noticing how his shirt showed off his abs and that he was mostly dressed in black as she thought 'He looked amazing in black, But better in his-' Bonnie stopped the thought remembering he could sometimes pick up fragments of her thoughts quite clearly.

Damon smirks slightly and gestures to the bottle of scotch. "Want some?" Damon chugs down the rest of the glass and fills it back up, not taking his eyes off of Bonnie's.

Bonnie wasn't much of a drinker, she was biting the inside of her cheek in thought, finally she shrugged and got off the entry way and walked over to him. "Sure." she smiled and kept her eyes on his.

Damon pours another drink and hands it to her. "Here ya go." He smirks and takes his glass, taking a sip from it. "So do you have any family that will realize you're gone?"

Bonnie returned the smirk and took a sip of her scotch before answering, "Nope. Everyone's on vacation; they left the house to me for a few weeks...maybe longer." she shrugged again; it was the beginning of summer.

He nods once. "Oh I see. Well I figure the creature that you saw is gone now. They didn't attack you last night."

Bonnie stiffened at the mention of them. She shook her head quickly and chewed on her cheek again, "But they will come back...and attack me once I'm left unprotected." She said in a dead voice that trembled, she quickly distracted herself by downing the rest of her drink.

"Well until your parents come back, you'll be protected here." Damon smiles at her and does the same with his drink.

"Alright." Bonnie smiled and looked at her empty glass with an eyebrow arched, and then she looked back up at Damon, "Another?" she said and she blushed very faintly.

Damon chuckles. "Sure." He fills her glass up along with his. Damon hears Stefan's car pull up. He looks over at Bonnie. "Stefan can't know you're here."

Bonnie nodded quickly, "So I should go hide in the room?" she suggested looking at him.

He nods. "Yeah. I'll come get you when it's safe to come out."

"Okay." Bonnie couldn't stop the giggle that bubbled up and out, she gave Damon another quick look over with the same seductive smile she had while she slept then left up the stairs to the room she had been in with her drink.

Damon chuckles at her smiles just as Stefan walks in. Damon looks casual as he sips his drink. Stefan looks at him and says. "Drinking already?" Damon shrugs. "It's all the rage." He smirks and Stefan just rolls his eyes.

Bonnie looked around the room for something to do, quietly, she noticed the bed wasn't made yet so she sat her drink down quietly and went over to the bed to make it.

Damon asks "Where were you last night?" Stefan shrugs and says. "With Elena. I'm going to spend a couple days with her." Damon smirks. "Ok brother." Stefan says. "I'm going later tonight. I just need to grab a few things." Without another word, Stefan vampire speeds up to his room.

Bonnie finished with the bed and walked into the bathroom with her drink as she cleaned up her small mess in there and then she took her hair down and brushed through her curls again now that they were dry.

Damon soon walked upstairs and into the guest room where you're at. "Stefan will leave soon."

Bonnie stepped out of the bathroom and downed the rest of her drink and nearly stumbled over nothing and smiled embarrassed then she walked over to Damon and looked up at him, "How come he can't know I'm here?" she asked in a soft whisper.

"Because you know Stefan. He'll think I'm compelling you to stay and I drank from you, well I did drink, but you were willing." He flashes a dazzling smile at her, showing his bright white teeth. "He's just annoying."

Bonnie nodded in understanding and agreement, "Well he better hurry, I'm getting bored up here." she flashed her best grin while pushing her hair back and trailing a finger down her neck with a smirk on her face as if she didn't know what she was doing.

Damon watches as Bonnie trails her finger down her neck. His eyes flash up to hers, surprised that she liked being bitten. He picked up fragments of her thoughts, knowing she did. He took a small whiff of her scent and he struggled to keep his canine teeth from sharpening.

Bonnie smiled at the look on his face and then to keep him teased she turned away as a breeze blew through her hair taking her scent to him. "Thirsty are we Damon?" She looked up to his eyes and raised an eyebrow a smirk on her lips, he'd caught her wrist as she turned to step away and was staring at her neck.

Damon gripped her wrist tightly and kept eying her neck. He pulls her close and gently brushes her hair from Bonnie's neck, tracing his fingers over neck making her shiver. He smirks and his canine teeth shoot out of his mouth as his face changes. He bites down onto her neck, draining her blood fast. Damon is almost crushing her wrist as he bites hard. It doesn't feel as great as last time. It almost hurts because he drinks way more and greedier than last time.

Bonnie covered her mouth with her free hand and when she felt a burn in her other wrist she uncovered her mouth and slapped his shoulder, weakly, and she hissed softly, "Damon!" she tried to keep her strength up. She fought against the darkness that tried to take up her vision and before she lost her voice she whispered, "Exchange..." and she kept herself awake.

Then, a vervain needle flies into Damon's side. He pulls away from Bonnie's neck, spats out some of her blood before collapsing to the ground. Vampire speed, Stefan runs over to catch her before she hits the ground. He bites his wrist and brings it to her mouth, "Common Bonnie. Drink."

Bonnie felt a flare of anger flash through her body and she shoved Stefan away and glared at him, "Stefan! Damon wasn't doing anything wrong!" She yelled and staggered over to Damon on the ground and she got onto her knees, pulling the needle out and stroked his cheek. "I was willing to let him." she said in a whisper then to Damon, "Are you okay? Damon?" she kept stroking his cheek, the anger she was feeling was giving her strength but it was fading and she almost slumped over onto him but kept her posture.

Damon lies on the ground, coughing and gagging from the vervain, not answering her. Stefan looks at her wrist Damon crushed. "Your wrist is broken though..." He says softly.

Bonnie flexed her hand, it didn't hurt at all, it was just bruised badly. "It doesn't hurt. And you didn't need to use vervain." Her voice was gentle now but it still had a razor edge to it. At the edge of her mind she wondered why she was defending him so much, but she ignored it and kept trying to soothe Damon. "Oh, Damon..."

Stefan just walked out, knowing it was useless to argue over and he left for Elena's. Damon just ended up passing out from all of the vervain in his system, poisoning him but it will be gone in a day or two.

Bonnie sighed and panted a couple of ragged breathes before the last of the anger melted and she slumped over and let the darkness she felt before take her over as she passed out.

Damon and Bonnie both passed out beside each other on the hard wood floor. Damon wakes up at around midnight. He groans as he sits up, his neck hurting from sleeping on the ground. He sees Bonnie breathing lightly on the ground. He lifts her up, staggers to his bed, and lays her gently on the silk sheets on his bed.

Bonnie looked paler then she had last night and even more fragile. She rolled onto her side as she felt the softness of the sheets under her; she itched at the leggings that were still on her.

Damon sees her itch but he really didn't want to undress her. He sighs and gently puts the silk cover over top of her, trying to get her warmer because her skin felt freezing cold.

Bonnie curled up under the covers and shivered a bit but stayed asleep; even if she wanted to wake she was too weak to do it.

Damon went into the guest bedroom to sleep for the night. He lies down on the bed and passes out immediately.

Bonnie and Damon slept for more then half the day and finally woke late. Bonnie tried to sit up but she fell back against the pillows weakly, "Oh my God..." she groaned and put a pillow over her face, her head was throbbing she had a massive headache and her throat burned. She licked her lips and tasted the salty sweetness of blood on them, she closed her eyes again and moaned softly when she wanted more, she felt like slapping herself for being stupid and stubborn when Stefan had offered her his blood, but she wanted his blood. Damon's blood. She was craving his. And when Stefan had hurt him she wanted to hurt Stefan, but why? She was confused with the protectiveness she now felt over Damon.

Damon was up when Bonnie woke up. He was still weak, but stronger than Bonnie. He walks into his room and looks at her. "I drank too much, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bitten you when Stefan was here, I knew he would smell the blood and freak..."

Bonnie moved the pillow off of her face to look at him. "No, it's my fault...I teased you with it. I didn't mean to. And I guess we should have told him...and I'm fine, Damon." she gave him a weak smile.

Damon walks over to her and sits on the edge of the bed. "Don't argue with this..." He bites his wrist and puts it against her lips.

Bonnie couldn't, as the scent hit her she grabbed his wrist and looked up quickly saying 'Thanks' with her eyes and then she started to drink from him.

Damon closes his eyes as she drinks. It felt good actually. He exchanged blood before, but this felt so much better than the other times. He knew the dangers of exchanging blood and he didn't plan on turning Bonnie soon.

Bonnie had closed her eyes as she drank feeling it strengthen her some, she thought she'd hate the taste of blood but she liked it.

After a few minutes, Bonnie is fully healed. Damon opens his eyes and looks at her. "Okay you'll be fine now."

Bonnie opened her eyes and let go of his wrist and sat up more looking at Damon. "Could you tell me more?" she asked, she knew a lot about him and what he was but Stefan hadn't explained the whole exchanging blood story to her.

"Well it's dangerous to exchange blood at times. If you were unwilling, you would be having nightmares and weird visions. But you were willing so it won't happen. Also, if you die with vampire blood in your system, you'll turn into a vampire." Damon looks into her eyes.

Bonnie nodded and remembered one thing Stefan did tell her only. "It also means love..." she whispered softly as if she was speaking to herself and she looked down at her hands twisting the silk into her fingers.

"If you were planning to change someone, then yes." Damon bites his bottom lip and shrugs lightly.

Bonnie peaked up at him through her long lashes and hair, "Why are you protecting me?" She didn't meet his face fully; she was trying to keep her expression hidden as she processed all of it.

Damon glances at her then down at the ground. "I've come to realize I still have some human inside of me..."

Bonnie felt a smile twitching at her lips and a memory came to her, it was a night when she had figured out that Chase and Stefan were vampires, she told him he would soon realize that he still had some human inside of him. "Oh, Damon..." she whispered and then hugged him.

Damon didn't move. He continued to stare at the ground, staying quiet. He was thinking more of Katherine, missing her so much. He closes his eyes, wanting to cry but he would never do it in front of someone, especially not Bonnie.

Bonnie rubbed his back gently and sighs softly when he doesn't hug her back. She whispers softly. "I want you to tell me about when you were human. I'm curious..."

Damon looks up, slightly shocked that she wants to know. He relaxes slightly then whispers back, "What do you want to know?"

****-BREAK-BREAK-BREAK-BREAK-BREAK-BREAK-BREAK-BREAK-****

****Well there it is :) Chapter one of 'The Hunger' :D Please review, letting me know if you want more! I know it's long, but that's how I wanted to start it out with a huge chapter ;)**  
><strong><strong>Trust me, there will be more romance (smut warning) and some lemons, but that's expected :P<strong>****


End file.
